Law of the Land
by Ragingstillness
Summary: Zades crossover AU. This is probably the product of a fever dream I had after watching Once Upon A Time, Ally McBeal, and Justice. Richard Fish x Alden Tuller but basically just a Zades law firm AU.
1. Chapter 1

When Richard came barging into Ally's office that afternoon he was literally bouncing. Like, jumping, off the floor repeatedly and shaking his hands up and down like a little child. Ally had seen many weird things from her boss but this had got to be one of the weirdest.

He met her eyes as he came in and just kept bouncing, going up and down in front of her desk. She was vaguely reminded of a kangaroo. Deciding that he was going to break his ankles if she didn't bite Ally finally set her work aside and leaned her chin on her hands.

"Yes, Richard?"

Her boss gave an excited sort of squeal and then stopped bouncing to lean forward on Ally's desk, getting right up in her face before spilling the news.

"We. Have. A. New. Case." He said triumphantly. Ally rolled her eyes slightly.

"We. Get. New. Cases. All. The. Time. Richard. What is so special about this one?"

He seemed to wilt a little at her disinterest but soldiered on valiantly.

"This is a crossover case, a serial killer."

Ally's eyes widened.

"A serial killer?! I thought we were a civil law firm?"

"We are, for the most part. However, when I created the practice I technically registered us as both criminal law and civil suits. It's just coincidence we have only been called upon to deal with civil cases up until this point."

Ally sighed. Just another reason why Richard was incorrigibly unpredictable.

"So," she quipped. "This serial killer."

"Yes. Well, the case is special because the killer began his work in L.A. That was where all the motive and all the background comes from, however, the spree finished in Boston with a special twist from the usual killings. The man was caught and while practically everyone," Ally didn't trust Richard's assessment of everyone, "knows he's guilty, he still claims to have been victimized by the people who he killed and has actually preemptively sued them! The case was too high-profile to miss so we are currently working together with the L.A. Defense firm to get the man's argument trashed and hopefully to uncover his guilt in the process."

Against herself Ally was actually getting kind of excited.

"Which L.A. Firm are we working with?"

Richard squealed again.

"That's just the thing Ally! We are working with…..are you ready for it?"

Ally nodded.

"TNT&G!"

Ally's jaw dropped.

"TNT&G!? But they're one of the best L.A. Law firms around, they're legends in the business!"

"I know!" Richard yelped. "They are very busy with other equally important cases so they can't send their best trial lawyer but they are sending several dozen of their paralegals and their evidence specialist. One of the very Ts that make up the name!"

Ally whistled and sat back in her chair.

"Wow. I think I may need a breather for this one. What's his name?"

Richard shook his head rapidly at her.

"Not a he, Ally. You should know better than that, you're a woman in this business."

Before Ally could retort all the childishness went out of Richard and he said two words.

"Alden Tuller."

Ally squinted at him. She had seen Richard in many lights, mostly negative, rarely favorable, yet now, something about his personality just lit up, something she'd never seen before until he'd said those two words. Huh. She'd have to put some thought into what it was.

"That's a pretty name."

"Indeed, and Ms. Tuller will be arriving today, in about fifteen minutes by my estimate."

Ally stood up.

"What?! Richard why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I didn't know earlier. She just texted me saying she was coming and gave a single time."

Ally narrowed her eyes.

"She texted you?"

Richard shrugged.

"I don't know how it happened either. I've never met the woman."

There wasn't time to worry about it. Ally stuffed her many law related papers into her bag and closed the latch before following Richard through the door to meet their new associate.

Precisely fifteen minutes later, minus the few seconds Ally took to get her papers together, the elevator dinged and the golden doors slid open to the astonished faces of Richard's entire firm. It was like a movie entrance; Ally could imagine smoke machines laying a layer of mist across the blue tile.

The black stiletto that stepped out was quickly followed by another, clacking harshly against the floor as they made their purposeful walk into the room. The staff's eyes followed the clacking shoes up to a sensible black skirt, a fashionably cut black suit jacket and a white and orange blouse, topped by a simple gold chain necklace.

But as their eyes continued up the women felt a surge of hatred coat their hearts and the men felt a rush of awe fall out of open lips. Even Ally felt a little self conscious.

The woman was pretty. No, very pretty. No. This woman was drop dead gorgeous.

Her pink lips were just demure enough to bring out her pale blue eyes that were just vibrant enough to be only the more noticeable surrounded by languid curls of red-gold hair. Ally glanced over at Richard and it looked as though his heart had stopped.

Without pausing to take in the reactions around her, the mystery woman walked straight up to Richard and held out her hand.

"Alden Tuller," she said, in a pleasant but business-like voice. "Nice to meet you."

Richard grasped her hand and shook it once, not breaking eye contact.

"Richard Fish. Welcome, Ms. Tuller."

Their hands separated and they stood toe to toe. There was nothing in the logical, law-based part of Ally's brain that could possibly suggest it, but Richard and Alden seemed to already know each other all too well.

There was a flash of light in front of Ally's eyes, and suddenly Richard's grey tie was a black ascot and Alden's gold necklace turned to silver with a giant emerald in the center. The vision remained for only a couple seconds, but Ally had more difficulty than usual shaking it. Instead of disappearing, it faded, slowly.

Richard, with his grey again tie, waved Alden to his office, presumably to talk about the case, or so it seemed from the mixed up mumbling that seemed to be issuing from his mouth.

The minute they disappeared behind the wooden door the women of the office grouped up and the men shuffled around awkwardly, running their hands through their haircuts, and smiling at the ground. Elaine sidled up to Ally and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Did you see her?"

"Yes, Elaine, I believe I did."

"But did you really see her? I don't say this ever, but she has got to be the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

Ally couldn't help but nod, Alden's supernatural confidence second in her mind to the strange vision. Rarely did the visions mean nothing but often they weren't much. She couldn't be sure with this one though, and its unusual disappearing quality. Resolving to keep a closer eye on Alden, Ally retreated from the office talk to her newest cases.

The day was winding down slowly and Ally was shocked to notice that it was only just as she was leaving that Alden and Richard finally exited his office. They had been in there for hours. Albeit, Alden had just arrived, and surely the case had much that needed discussing, but they were much too comfortable with each other to have stayed in without even a lunch break.

Ally tapped Elaine on the shoulder as she passed.

"Did Richard or Alden take a lunch break?"

"No, didn't even ask for coffee. I think it's weird too."

Both women turned to watch Alden and Richard walk into the elevator. Ally had to blink as another flash of light passed as the doors closed and suddenly Richard's large cream trench coat became black, slim, with a high wrapped collar, while Alden's black suit jacket grew a furry half boa.

The doors were shut before Ally could get a better look but there was definitely something going on here. Rarely did she have more than one vision per person and even rarer did the visions apply to a pair of people. She would have to see if Renee would humor her that night to talk about it. Renee treated the visions on a case by case basis that often depended on her mood. She was always supportive but Ally could see Renee didn't believe in the visions much.

The taxi ride home was slow as traffic wasn't great but when Ally did get to her apartment, Renee had already made dinner, which was a great sign. After quite a few pleasant pieces of small talk with the curly haired woman, they switched to the couch, wineglasses, and low television.

Renee leaned towards Ally, swirling her glass, and gave her long time friend a knowing look.

"Something happened at work that you aren't telling me about. Was it Billy again? I swear, I'm gonna beat that boy someday."

Ally held up a hand.

"No, not at all. It wasn't Billy."

"But something did happen."

Ally sighed.

"It's complicated."

Renee swept her hand across the room.

"We've got time."

Ally set the glass down.

"We have a new case, and it's a big one; so large that L.A., the other city that is involved, sent one of their lawyers to take it on with us."

Renee quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh, I get the feeling the news is related to this person."

"Renee that you could have been there, she's amazing. I've never seen a more beautiful woman in my life."

"A woman? How nice, it's too bad she'll be facing nothing but rampant testosterone in that office."

Ally rolled her eyes.

"I don't think that'll be an issue. She doesn't seem the type who will take any crap. Also, and you're not going to believe me on this, Richard is serious about this case."

"You're right, I don't believe it. Richard? Serious? Never."

"You wouldn't think so but I've never seen this side of him."

Renee laughed. It was time to introduce her visions. She'd have to be careful about it so Renee would tolerate the topic.

"You know my visions?" Dang it.

"Y-es. What about them?" Good, she was willing to listen.

"Well I generally don't get them multiple times for multiple people and not often for pairs but today I had two. For both Richard and Alden."

"Alden?"

"Alden Tuller, the one from L.A."

"That's a cute name."

"I know right?"

Ally grinned then leaned her elbows on her knees.

"But seriously. I had two visions for the two of them. It's unprecedented."

"Well, often they mean something. What were they?"

"That was the weird part, it was just their clothing. Alden's necklace and suit jacket changed while Richard's coat and tie changed."

Renee sighed.

"Into what exactly?"

"Well for Alden her coat grew a boa, and her necklace turned from gold to silver. For Richard, his coat changed design and his tie became an ascot."

"An ascot? A little old fashioned, even for Richard."

"I know. It was strange."

"Well until you see anything more concrete, we can't even try to start interpreting them. But I'm actually kind of interested in this one, keep me updated."

Ally nodded gratefully. The conversation from then turned to other mundane events of the day before the two of them went to bed. Ally couldn't imagine sleeping after the surprises she'd had that day but sheer exhaustion pulled her relentlessly under.

 **Author's note: I don't know quite what this is. Some weird fever dream I had after watching Once Upon A Time, Ally McBeal, and Justice. Please R &R. **


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was similar in the nature of the visions, if not in the number. Ally generally woke up to one, often the dancing baby, or came in to work to see them on the faces of her coworkers, but this time she was greeted by neither. That was, until she saw Richard and Alden.

They walked into the main lobby together, coming out of the same elevator car. Ally stopped where she was moving towards the printer and squinted at them. Elaine's voice piped up from right next to her ear and she jumped but to her credit didn't make a scene.

"They must be sleeping together."

Ally grimaced and rounded on her. "Really?"

"Of course. Two people, seemingly unrelated, arriving at the exact same time and coming up the elevator together. Most people hope that temporary lovers will manage to keep their relationship secret by acting separate but often they just end up acting like they're together."

Ally scrutinized Richard and Alden again, who were both entering his office with sheaves of paper bulging out of their briefcases.

"I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Why not? Well…" Elaine was a known gossip as well as a fan of Richard's so Ally was sensibly reluctant to say that she found Richard to be a bit too shallow to get a woman like Alden. She panicked, trying to come up with something to say and ended up blurting out a diverter.

"Well how did you know they arrived together?"

Elaine flushed slightly. "I might have been watching them through the windows." Instead of reprimanding her, as she usually would, Ally just sighed and entered her office. She couldn't very well condemn Elaine when she was just as interested in Richard and Alden and the visions they kept prompting.

This time, right before Elaine popped up, she had seen a jaunty black hat superimpose itself onto Alden's head and Richard's hair had flickered blue. Blue! Of all colors. Richard had always been an arrogant little moneygrubber in college but that was the extent of his rebellion. He didn't sleep around, at least not as much as he claimed he did, and stuck to his major without switching. He definitely never went through the strange hair and clothing trends that swept the school from time to time.

One would assume a man with Richard's personality would be constantly attempting to climb the ladder of popularity, but the little common sense that Ally accredited him with notwithstanding, he had a quite strong social sense. Instead of trying to top the university he gained a small devoted following, just enough to spike his ego without standing out too much and allowing his minions to discover they were being used. It was deplorable, but undoubtably intelligent.

Ally shook the thoughts from her head and picked up the information on the case. It was strange, a suspected killer suing his already dead victims, or their families in this case, for damages committed years earlier. He had entered the suit right before he was taken in and while generally the criminal suit would take precedence, this time the judge had ruled in the preliminary hearing that the civil suits were to be taken care of first. In this time of great exception he had also allowed a grand jury for the proceedings.

The mix was uncommon and unwieldy. That was what Alden was here for. Alden's firm also handled criminal and civil trials so she knew how to mix the two. In a way, they were running a spy mission; pretending to care about the civil suit and using some very fancy trial tactics to force the man to confess to the murders. It would take a delicate hand, something Alden possessed.

They were lucky in that as far as civil suits went, the prosecution was not granted the right to remain silent, or at least if they didn't want the defense to motion to dismiss, they had to speak about why the suits mattered. That was where Alden would get him.

Without really reading the papers, Ally sorted them into information concerning the suit and information concerning the murders that Alden's firm had provided. She took a breath before starting in on them, expecting to be interrupted before she could get any work done. However, her usual offender, Elaine, was sitting at her desk. And Billy was on vacation with Georgia. In a way it made Ally happy, to have the moment of quiet even with the twitching unhappiness that always accompanied thoughts of Billy sitting in her chest.

She began with the notes on the civil suit. The potential killer, who went by the name of Zachary Faraday, claimed his four victims, Marian Brown, Sarah Machowski, Jimmy Falkner, and Eli Franklin had conned him, left him with a poker debt, stole a family heirloom, and vandalized his car, respectively. He was using the petty suits to get money from the families of these people, claiming the fact they all were dead was an unfortunate coincidence. He could, in the eyes of the law, continue that way and they'd have to believe him, if it wasn't for the evidence the L.A. Police and Alden's firm by extension had to potentially convict him. The civil suits alone would be a bit to handle but with John, Ally, Alden's firm, and Richard they would be fine. Not to mention the paralegals Alden had brought with her who were experts in their own right.

Ally felt bad for the victims, but she couldn't deny how nice it was that one of them had been a moderate-security-clearance government employee. A a result the criminal charges had been filed in a federal court and it was the nationwide jurisdiction of federal courts that was allowing their firm to have Alden and the paralegals here. She was probably an awful person for thinking that. And she should probably bother learning the paralegals' names.

Elaine, ever efficient, had labeled the four cases, and it was the stolen family heirloom that Ally was handling. Zachary claimed Jimmy had stolen it and then broken it. Jimmy's family claimed they had no idea who Zachary even was and that the so-called heirloom was a random possession of Jimmy's he'd had for years and had been broken by his four year-old son. Zachary's counter was a statement from a friend that certified the object in question was indeed Zachary's.

Ally read over the statement and sighed. It was weak at best, and probably written by Zachary himself. Alden's firm agreed and one of their top defense attorneys, Luther Graves, had thought to ask the police for a sample of Zachary's writing style. Neither note was handwritten but the stumbling prose and spelling mistakes were identical. Ally made a note of it to share with Zachary's attorneys and set the papers aside, pulling the rest of the general information towards her.

When she stood to take a lunch break, Alden and Richard exited his office around the same time she did, looking quite exhausted. She suspected she looked much the same. The files were enormous, even for just one of the civil cases, and Ally could barely imagine how Alden was feeling, dealing with the criminal side and the civil case that had been assigned to her. She was going to be first chair as well, a new experience for her, but as she was the criminal law expert, they needed her in order to trick Zachary. Richard and his newfound serious attitude were taking second.

Alden and Richard were walking close to each other, shoulders brushing. Ally raised her eyebrows. Maybe they really were sleeping together. Then Richard stumbled into Alden, shoving her a little to the side. He immediately apologized and as Ally neared them she heard him mention walking much too close to her. Alden accepted with grace.

When Ally was just a few feet away Alden turned around and smiled at her. Ally started a little and Alden held out her hand.

"Alden Tuller. I don't believe I know your name."

"Ally McBeal. I-it's very nice to meet you Miss Tuller." The men and women in the office held their breaths, waiting to see if Alden would correct the form of address. She didn't, instead folding her arms and smiling at Ally.

"Mr. Fish and I were about to go for lunch, care to join us?" Ally blinked so Alden quickly clarified. "We need to talk about the case as a team. Mr. Cage has already left or I would invite him as well."

Ally nodded wordlessly. Alden was so polished, staying on task even during her breaks. Maybe that was the strength of being an L.A. Lawyer.

Alden turned around, leading the way to the door, but not before Ally saw Richard glancing at Alden, his eyes lacking the calculating edge he wore around most people. With any other man Ally would know immediately what that look meant but Richard's nature kept her from jumping to assumptions.

Richard took them down the street to one of his favorite restaurants, favorable for both its food and seclusion from others. Conversation beginning the meal was pleasant. While Ally had difficulty handling herself at all around men she didn't know very well, Alden was the picture of confidence as she fielded both Richard and Ally at once.

Ally found herself telling a couple of amusing college anecdotes, several Richard had been present for, and a few he hadn't heard before. His stories were much more colorful, including events so crazy that Ally felt her breath shorten, hoping story-Richard wasn't about to get himself killed or arrested or both.

When he finished the waiter came over to take their orders. Ally and Alden picked through the menu, all pointing fingers and random questions, some of which Richard handled, having been here many times. The waiter took their menus and left, prompting conversation to begin again.

Alden wanted to talk about the case but Richard cajoled her back onto their previous topic and, laughing lightly, she shared her own college stories. She seemed to be between Ally and Richard on the crazy scale, definitely dealing with more romance drama than either of them but less partying. After her final word the food arrived and they all dug in, moving onto the case in between mouthfuls.

Richard took a second to set his spoon back in the soup bowl. He looked to Alden.

"Our current game plan is to close the civil cases as fast as we can while simultaneously convincing him to admit to the murders. How can we bring in the crime without all hell breaking loose?"

Alden sighed. "All hell will break loose either way, it always does. But," she held up a finger. "I'd actually like to hold off spilling the beans too soon."

Ally looked up. "What?"

Alden steepled her hands. Ally was struck by the intensity in Alden's blue-green eyes.

"The minute we mention anything related to the crimes he has probably committed, the jury will lose it, as will whatever dirty firm is representing him. The first instinct will be to accuse him, but then the jury's conscience will snap them back into the mindset of innocent until proven guilty. And they'll feel guilty for immediate thinking he was guilty. We can't let the jury feel victimized. Therefore, we first have to paint him as a wildcard or even a violent man through some very careful words. That way when the jury makes the assumption he is guilty, they'll feel 100% sure they are right."

Ally's eyes widened. What Alden was suggesting was genius. She blinked at Alden. "Are you sure that'll work?"

Richard frowned. "Why not, Ally? I think it sounds great."

Alden sighed. "It does to an extent, but it is based on the psychology of humans, which is a dangerously unpredictable science." She continued. "For our main course of action I'd like to just go forward with painting Zachary as a man who didn't cultivate well-intentioned relationships with our clients and as a maverick."

Richard sighed. "I'll take care of that."

Alden looked over at him. "Why?"

Richard smiled sheepishly, and Ally saw the water in both his and Alden's glasses turn temporarily to dark red wine. Another vision. "I am very skilled in getting things done and helping other people come to conclusions they like. However, I am most definitely not a people person and juries often end up hating me the minute I begin to speak."

Alden laid a hand on his and he looked up sharply. "I can help you with that if you want."

Her offer was soft and Ally felt for a moment as though she was intruding on something intimate. Richard grinned at Alden, honestly, without manipulation, continuing to amaze Ally.

"As much as I'd love your advice on that for future cases, in this one it works to our advantage. I try to make myself as similar to Zachary as possible when I speak of him. It's a classic tactic, a put-yourself-in-his-shoes kind of idea but this technique adds several layers of subtlety."

Ally stared as Richard continued on. She hadn't known he comprehended the word subtlety.

"What the jury hates in me, they will associate with him. Obviously this both hurts and harms us until someone, probably you, Alden, has to metaphorically clear my name by saying some sort of irrevocable truth that distances me from Zachary. It's risky I know, but-"

Alden cut him off, smiling. "I can make that happen."

Ally had never felt so strange about a conversation in her entire life, baring a few she'd had with Billy immediately after he'd told her he was married. Not only were they discussing actual strategy, but Alden and Richard were on a first name basis suddenly, and they were scheming together as though they'd done it all their lives.

That section of the strategy meeting came to a close so Ally asked her next question.

"Is there anything else to our strategy?" Alden looked momentarily annoyed but she wiped it from her face. Not before Ally felt a shiver run down her spine though. There was something supernatural to Alden, beyond the visions and her beauty.

"Of course. We are also playing the exact opposite side, in making the cases of his victims sound like penny dreadful sob stories."

Ally chanced a scoff. "That shouldn't be all that difficult. They practically are already. What kind of disgusting person hurts these poor families?"

Richard nodded, his morality temporarily drawing the line. Alden, however, remained unaffected. She looked Ally right in the eyes.

"There are terrible people in this world Ally, and they will continue to do terrible things for all the years we are alive and on after." An abrupt silence fell. Richard broke it with an awkward laugh.

"A little dark, huh Alden?"

But Alden wasn't comforted, her gaze continued to be as hard as steel. "I have spent the last five years of my life dealing with murder cases on the forensics side of things. It doesn't get very pretty down there."

That silenced Ally and Richard. While hefty criminal cases had occasionally come across their table, Richard often deferred them to a different firm, as theirs didn't have a very large base of criminal trial knowledge. Alden was in the thick of it every day.

"I'm sorry," was all Ally managed to choke out. Alden waved a hand and like magic her smile came back.

"No need. I chose my career and I do my work out of love." She raised an arm and shook out her wrist, referencing the slim silver watch upon it. As she commented that lunch was over and they should get back to the office, Ally saw the silver of the watch turn black and become a leather cuff several inches wide that wrapped partially around Alden's wrist. She shook it off and left with the others.

Richard insisted on footing the bill, just the icing on top of Ally's surprising-things-that-happened-today cake. She was barely able to concentrate for the rest of the day, too busy wondering about the meaning of the sudden increase in visions and the strange woman named Alden Tuller who had been invited into hers and Richard's lives.

 **Author's note:**

 **Gosh this was a pain. Not because I had to write this chapter, Iloveyoudearreadersdon'teverthinkotherwise, but because of all the research involved. I, unfortunately, lack a law degree. Therefore I had to go interview a lawyer and get Law 101 to find out what creative liberties I could take and what I couldn't. So, no, I am not just spouting legal jargon at you. Or at least I hope so.**

 **Also, for anyone who wanted to see Billy and Georgia, I'm sorry but I will explain why they won't be in this story. Georgia is a fine character and I have nothing against her but I don't really think she's necessary to the story when I have more than enough characters already to work with and the plot centers around the trial and Alden and Richard. As for Billy, I actually hate him so he doesn't get to be in my story. He's indecisive, sexist, and hypocritical. Bleh.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this character, please R &R. Also, I am flopping back and forth, trying to update all of my stories in sequence but if you want a particular one to update first, let me know, I will take your wishes into as much consideration as possible. Also also, for anyone who would like to know, Justice is a real show, and Rebecca Mader is wonderful in it, feel free to go watch it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Text**

Ally was unbearably busy for the next few nights, rushing in and out of the office, prepping for the trial. They had waived preliminary hearings, choosing to prep for one big night instead.

Alden and Richard were equally busy, in Richard's office at all hours of the night, sometimes just giving Ally a wave as she left to go home. They got more comfortable around each other too: little brushes of their hands and times when their bodies passed quite close to each other in the hall.

Yet the biggest surprise of all was Richard's reaction. With any other attractive woman he would have flushed or ran around proclaiming his lust like a flag, disgusting every woman in the office. But with Alden, he didn't react at all.

There was even a short moment when she was coming down to the main floor with an unearthly stack of paper in her arms and tripped down a couple of steps. Richard, who was nearby, stepped forward and cast his arms around her waist, catching her before too many of the papers could spill. He steadied her, and she thanked him, and that was it.

Ally had told Renee of that incident in great detail and the woman had laughed raucously, disbelieving. It was only when she dropped by the office a couple of times and witnessed their interactions that the incredulous looks she had been shooting Ally became more confused. While Richard was capable of acting the gentleman, this was something quite different. Ally had known him long enough to spot the desire beneath his facades. With Alden Richard was so deep into his own professional side that the gentle gestures he extended to her were almost unconscious.

The trial was in two days and stress was up but Richard didn't let it get to him around Alden, balancing coffee for the two of them on one hand with John's voice coming from the receiver on his shoulder. Ally thought to ask him about it and Elaine had already formed strong conclusions to the lilt that they were most definitely sleeping together, but Ally simply didn't have the time. So she had to sit by and watch their whatever-it-was play out from the side.

The firm had compiled several witness statements for each case of petty crime, firmly placing the blame on Zachary. Richard had also got his hands on some statements from people who knew Zachary, decrying all of his negative characteristics. Ally didn't even want to know exactly how Richard got in contact with a few of these people. She thought psych wards filtered calls.

The murders were harder to get info on, no matter how Alden paced the hallways raw, chattering to her firm in L.A. She did have most of the material but the DA's office had released such a mess of discovery that the paralegals were all on overtime working through it for real evidence. And Alden's sense of perfection prevented her from giving the go ahead until every murder was logically traced back to Zachary.

The visions had continued to appear frequently, and Ally had begun keeping a diary of them. The most recent had been a long mermaid-style extension to the bottom of Alden's pencil skirt, tightening sharply inward at her knees and flaring out in a bat wing hemline to brush the floor.

Richard's face became a bit more weathered sometimes and a recurring vision of his eyes flashing with blue flames had begun popping up. The images always got more vivid if Alden and Richard had just touched in some way. Ally had barely any time to puzzle over that fact when the visions began to happen when the two just looked at each other certain ways.

Ally had long since decided she wasn't crazy but even her deepest discussions with Renee had difficulty discerning the meaning of the images.

The undefined something between Alden and Richard was beginning to effect the lawyers working on other cases. Most of the women, still feeling vindictive after the harassment lawsuit they had threatened the men in the office with a couple months before, were suspicious of Alden. Or they knew Richard and were as confused as Ally.

One morning, at about six, Ally got a frantic call from John, demanding an explanation for the texts about Alden he'd been receiving from the staff. Ally hung up on him immediately but took a surreptitious picture of Alden that she sent to John that afternoon. His response was a mixture of terrified and lustful emojis.

Renee stole Ally's phone and took a couple of shots of both Alden and Richard in various positions of interaction that she also sent to John and got a slightly more panicked response.

John phoned in to the office more frequently, until finally Ally had had enough of her work interrupted and just picked up the phone to say, "Come back John," and hung up. The Biscuit himself arrived the next day.

He strode into the office as if he owned the place, which he did, and marched straight to Richard's office. He grabbed the man in question, and dragged him, of all places, into Ally's office with a "Sorry Ally, we needed somewhere no one would disturb us." Ally didn't know whether to be pleased or insulted.

John made a slight head-shake towards the door but Ally frowned at him, glanced at her work, and stayed where she was. Richard's face grew a bit more panicked. He shook off John's hands on his lapel. Before Richard could speak John shot out, "What's going on with you and that new lawyer from L.A.?"

"What?" Richard laughed. "Who, Alden? We're just working on the case."

He gestured to the piles of paper on Ally's desk.

"Have you heard of it John? The whole thing is fascinating. Great press, _great press_ for us if we win."

John grabbed Richard's hand and forced it back to his side.

"No. I don't care about the case."

"You don't?"

"I want to know why you're making eyes at a woman who is so utterly out of your reach that I'm concerned you're even working in such close quarters with her."

John spun to Ally before Richard could sputter out a response.

"Are we in danger of another sexual harassment suit?"

Ally was shaking her head when Richard grabbed John's shoulder and spun him around.

"What are you talking about? Alden and I are just business partners."

John scoffed but Richard pressed on.

"No, John, I'm serious-"

"You're serious?!"

"I'm serious about this case. I'm not hitting on Alden."

John got right up in Richard's face.

"How are you not?! Have you seen the woman?!"

Richard drew himself up.

"Of course I have! I work with her everyday! But…she confuses me."

He trailed off. John's eyebrows retreated even higher into his hairline, if that was possible.

"What does _that_ mean?"

Richard ran a hand over his hair.

"I don't know John, I just don't. When I look at her, I mean, I see the appeal but somehow I don't want to move on her. I don't know what I want. At the moment, I'm just trying to get this case done."

Ally put down her pen. This was a spirit of hesitation she'd never seen in Richard. She set a finger to her lips.

"Richard."

"Hmm, oh Ally, I forgot you were here."

Ally stood.

"Exactly. Richard, when you look at me, do you want to move on me?"

"NO of course not, you're one of my oldest friends and frankly-"

"-Stop right there. But Richard, do you feel the same way when you look at Alden, that you may want her to be your friend?"

Richard blinked. He thought for a second then looked up at Ally again, the most tortured expression on his face Ally'd ever seen.

"No! That isn't it. I don't know. It's kind of different."

Ally's heart stopped. She had a sudden sneaking suspicion. She approached Richard, standing just inches from where he had taken a seat on her desk.

"Richard," she began cautiously. "Have you ever, just wanted to date a woman? Not to sleep with her?"

Richard's head snapped up.

"I don't think I understand the question."

Ally sighed.

"Richard, I think you may be attracted to Alden, but not in a sexual way. I think you may just like her."

Richard scoffed.

"I'm not twelve Ally, I don't get crushes anymore."

"I don't know," Ally mused. "People have to fall in love somehow."

Richard slapped his knee.

"Now why would people go and do a silly thing like that? I personally don't believe in marriage."

"Who said anything about marriage? Don't you believe in love?" Ally's voice rose on the last word, indignant.

"Of course I do. The kind of love that ends with both of us in bed, happy, and willing to leave the next morning."

Ally sighed.

"Richard. You must know better than that. In your heart of hearts, can you really not gamble on the human capacity for love? I mean, we handle love in this office all day. The love of parents who are reluctantly reporting suits from their children. The lost love of wives who sue their husbands and vice versa. The love of the families who hired us to protect them from a very evil man who wants to steal more from them than their family's lives."

Richard didn't respond. Ally almost thought he was struck speechless but suspected his analytical mind was battling with itself over the validity of love.

John hadn't spoken the whole time, staring at Ally. When Richard looked up again John forestalled him.

"Well. I think we've done quite a bit of soul searching for this early in the morning. Richard, I suggest you find time in your work to think on what Ally said. She is much more wise than I ever thought."

Again, Ally didn't know whether to be pleased or insulted. But Richard and John left without another word, rendering Ally utterly incapable of continuing her work after that. She spilled the whole story to Renee over comfort ice cream that night and her roommate laughed fit to split her sides.

"Y-you told Richard, _the Richard_ , that you think he might be in love?!"

Ally pouted.

"Yes, was that bad?"

"No of course not."

Renee laid a hand on her knee.

"I think it's one of the best things anyone's ever told the man. But I can imagine Mr. Hit-it-and-quit-it wasn't very receptive."

Ally cocked her head to the side.

"I wouldn't be so sure. He fell quiet for a little bit."

Renee pondered the idea.

"Maybe he is in love. Wouldn't that be nice, a man like that finding love. From the little interaction I've had with Alden, she seems good enough for him, if not too good."

Renee licked some ice cream off her upper lip.

"I'd like to meet her. To see the mystical woman who's captured your firm's smallest heart."

 **Author's note:**

 **How long do you guys think this story should be? I mean, I want to finish up the trial of course and that will take a couple of chapters but otherwise writing this story is a bit difficult from a third person observer. Give me a shout out in a review or comment so I can figure it out.**

Actions


End file.
